Christmas Neko
by Asura Mori
Summary: Train and Saya spend Christmas Eve with each other, which erupts into a snowball fight. Later, Train goes home and, lo and behold, Creed is sitting on his bed. Christmas special! Here's my present to you guys. Creed/Train Rated M.


I decided that I was gonna write a Christmas fic for each catergory I have written, though I don't know if I'll write a Resi Evil one since no one's reviewed on it. Hmm, that's a hard question to answer... Oh yeah, this story is going to take place before Saya dies. Don't worry. This is still a CreedxTrain pairing. Anyway, here's the Black Cat X-mas special, CHRISTMAS NEKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: ... I think we all get that I don't own Black Cat in any way... and if you don't... well, you're weird.

_**Christmas Neko**_

By: Asura Mori

Train sat outside, his golden eyes fixated on the winter stars shining above his head. A content smile was on his face as he turned to regard the woman sitting beside him. Saya turned to look at her friend, seeing his smile. She also smiled, glad that she could make him happy. They both raised a milk bottle and tapped them together, toasting each other, before quickly gulping them down.

Saya finished first, with Train following shortly after. "Ha, beat you again." she winked at him, the smile becoming more pronounced on her face. "Bah, only because I let you win." he snickered in reply, earning a punch in the arm. "You did not." she pouted, making Train laugh. Her pout quickly turned to a smile at the sound of Train's laughter and her eyes became soft. She could still remember how he had been when she'd first met him. He'd been cold and cruel, acting as if the world were out to get him. But now...

She smiled and shook her head, glad that Train had slowly started to trust the world again. Train noticed and cocked his head to the side, confused. Saya glanced over at him and laughed, marveling at how much he could act like a cat. _But of course,_ she thought sadly, _he was the Black Cat, an infamous assassin known throughout the underworld. _She knew that she could only pray that he would someday be free of that life.

Train watched as an evil grin split out on Saya's face and immediately ducked, knowing the outcome of such a devious smile. A snowball flew over his head, barely missing him as he dropped to the ground and scooped up his own ammo. Ducking behind the crate he'd been sitting on, he waited, gathering about him more ammunition. Saya had done likewise, finding herself a base. "You'll not beat me this time, Train." she warned, molding the snowball in her hand. "I disagree." Train laughed, launching his snowball in an arc.

Saya hadn't even known what hit her. She felt something cold slide down the front of her yukata and looked down to see snow cupped in the middle of her breasts. "Train!!!" she whined, throwing a snowball at him, but missing, "That was COLD!!!!!" Train only laughed and threw another. This lasted for over thirty minutes, with them throwing insults and snowballs at each other, neither willing to give in to the other. Finally Saya fell onto the ground, laughing hard. "Fine, fine. I give." she chuckled, pushing back the hair that had fallen into her face. Train smiled and leaned down to help her up. She looked at his hand, then up at him, then back at the hand, a smile forming on her face. Before Train had time to react, she gripped his hand tightly and pulled.

Train fell with a gasp, landing next to Saya on his stomach. Snow glittered on his black clothes as he pulled himself up, glaring at Saya. She only laughed, her arms wrapped around her chest. After a while, Train also grinned, enjoying her laughter. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, laughing at each other's expense and staring up at the night sky. Soon the laughter faded as they watched the sky slowly start to lighten. "I didn't realize it was so late..." Train whispered, his eyes on the pinkening sky. "Yeah..." Saya muttered, getting to her feet and dusting off the accumulated snow on her yukata. Train blinked, surprised, then followed suit.

"Thanks." "For what?" "For staying with me on Christmas Eve." she grinned, looking over at him. Train glanced over at her and also grinned, happy that she was happy. "Then I ought to thank you also." he muttered, golden eyes fixed on her violet ones. She cocked her head to the side, still smiling. "Thank me? For what?" "For not leaving me alone this year." he whispered, walking away from her. "Train..." he looked back at her, hearing his name. He was surprised to see her so close to him. He blinked, confused, as she leaned towards him. His eyes widened as he realized what she was doing. She continued to lean closer and closer, her eyes on his. Her lips continued towards his, then...

Angled towards his cheek. She placed a soft kiss on his cheek, then pulled back with a small smile. "Well... good night then." she muttered, stepping back and turning towards her apartment. As she turned her back to him, Train lifted a hand to his cool cheek and rubbed the spot where Saya had kissed him. Feeling a weird sense of happiness, he turned towards his apartment and started whistling. This year Christmas was going to be good.

This year Christmas was **NOT **going to be good, Train reiterated when he saw a silver-haired man sitting on his bed. He walked into his apartment, his eyes on the silver-haired man. He couldn't believe that he'd come to visit him now, of all times. One: It was nearly four o'clock in the morning. Two: It was Christmas. It was a fucking holiday. Nobody worked on the holidays.

He went over to the man with a sigh, a hand on his hip. "What do you want, Creed?" he asked, glaring at the man. Creed looked up with a grin, his violet eyes widening with excitement. "Train." he purred, "I didn't even hear you come in." "Cut the crap, Creed. Why are you here?" Train snarled, crossing his hands over his chest. He really didn't feel like dealing with the man today.

Creed's smile slowly turned to a frown and his eyes became sad. "You don't want me to be here cause you were enjoying yourself." he muttered, moving his gaze to the window, where snowflakes could be seen falling from the grayish sky. He turned his gaze back to Train, his violet eyes intense as he hissed, "You don't want me here because of that _witch_." Train's eyes turned dangerous as he took Creed in. "You didn't answer my question, Creed." he hissed back, golden eyes narrowed, "Why are you here?"

Violet eyes examined Train's posture and voice, taking in everything. Suddenly Creed smiled again, leaning back against the wall that cushioned the bed. "To see you, of course. Why else?" Train stared at him, confused. "You mean... I don't have an assignment?" he asked, scuffing his feet against the floor in embarrassment. He had yelled at Creed for no reason... except for the insult at Saya. Creed looked at Train sympathetically, then said, "Of course not. Who works on Christmas?"

Train smiled at this, having had the same thought earlier. He still felt a bit uneasy about Creed's visit, knowing the man to be very infatuated with him, but so far, Creed was acting like himself. Mostly, anyway. He walked over to where Creed was sitting and plopped down next to him. "So... what'd you have in mind?" Train asked, looking at Creed in case he took it the wrong way, "I mean, for a Christmas celebration, that is." Creed looked thoughtful, then leaned over until his face was directly in front of Train's. Train blinked and drew back, noticing the weird light in Creed's eyes.

Creed also drew back, a frustrated smile on his face. "Well... I was thinking we could have some fun tonight." he smirked, then added, "Just the two of us." "W-what do you mean?" Train asked, scooting back from Creed to a safer end of the bed. He didn't like where this was going... "Oh, you know. Watching movies, drinking, playing games, etc." Train blinked, surprised. He had expected Creed to say something perverted, not something normal. "Oh." was all he could come up with. Creed grinned and got to his feet, walking towards the door. At the door, he turned to look at Train. "I'll be back later. Don't worry. I'll supply the food and drink. I know how you hate to spend unnecessary money." And with that, he was gone, leaving Train to wonder about this new set of events.

Creed came back, just as he had promised. In his hands were a bunch of bags, an assortment of things in each. Some held food, while others held various drinks. Train noticed that most of the drinks were of the alcholic kind, but didn't say anything. They were both old enough to drink, so he didn't know why he was making such a big fuss about the whole thing. With that thinking firmly in mind, he grabbed a beer bottle from the bag and opened it. Creed followed his example, a small grin on his face. "Let the New Year come." he said, his smirk growing more pronounced as they toasted each other.

After a while, Train lost count of the number of drinks he had had. He placed the number at about nine, but in truth had probably drank almost twelve. Creed was more sober, watching Train as he slowly got drunk. As Train reached for another one, Creed stopped the other man, knowing that Train was completely out of it. Grinning, he stood up and went over to Train. Train's golden eyes followed him dazed, not really thinking about the implications when Creed picked him up bridal style. He only snuggled closer to Creed's chest, seeking the warmth that he found there.

Creed carried Train carefully into the next room, slowly setting down the older man on the bed. Train looked around blearily, not really taking in his surroundings. "Hey, Creed..." he slurred, searching for the younger man. Creed looked down at him lovingly, his violet eyes solemn. "Yes?" he asked, running a hand over Train's hair fondly. "Hmmm..." Train mumbled, his eyes drifting shut, "Today's... your birthday... right?" Creed grinned, surprised that even in his drunken state, Train had remembered his birthday. He placed a soft kiss on Train's brow. "Yes. I'm surprised you remembered." Train's eyes opened briefly, then closed again as he sighed. "How could I... forget...?" he asked, still a little dazed, "You're my... friend..."

His eyes drifted open again, this time focusing on Creed, although focused wouldn't be the right word. It's more like his eyes had settled on Creed, but wasn't really seeing him. Creed grinned and lifted his friend up, holding him against his body. Train said nothing, only leaned into Creed and sighed contentedly. "Ha." Creed muttered, his eyes sad, "You don't even realize what you're doing to me, do you?" Train didn't answer, having already fallen asleep. Creed pulled back from Train, making the older man stir. Creed held his breath, waiting for the man to wake, but all Train did was open his eyes and close them again, falling forward until finding Creed's chest again.

Creed sighed, then slowly shook Train. He loved seeing Train asleep, but he needed the assassin awake to do what he wanted. "Train, wake up." he pleaded, shaking the man a little harder. Train slowly opened his eyes, their golden glow dampened by all the alchohol. "What?" he mumbled, annoyed at being awakened. "Train..." Train forced himself to look up, only to find Creed's face inches away from his. He blinked, trying to focus on the situation at hand, but his mind was fuzzy with all the beer running through his blood.

Creed tentively pressed his lips to Train's, and when Train didn't push him away, took that as a good sign. He pressed into Train with more urgency, wanting the older man to know his feelings. Train only closed his eyes, the alchohol making the kiss feel really good. Creed broke the kiss after a few seconds, needing air. He glanced at the dazed Train, whose eyes were focused on him. Lust shone in Train's eyes, but Creed wondered if that was the alchohol talking. He didnt' care. For this one night, he would have Train.

When Creed hadn't yet made a move, Train gave an exasperated sigh. He leaned over to Creed, grabbed him by the back of his neck, and pulled him forward, their lips again meeting. Creed's eyes widened as these events occured, but when he felt Train's tongue attacking his, he fought back with a vengeance. He situated himself so that he was facing Train, then battled Train fiercely for dominance. He was not about to lose to Train. After figuring out that Creed was giving up anytime soon, Train reluctantly gave him dominance, figuring this to be some kind of screwed up dream. _/Oh well./ _he thought, with a smile as Creed explored his mouth, _/At least this isn't real./_

Again, they broke apart, seeking air. Creed looked over Train's body, his eyes lingering on the bulge in between Train's legs. Excited, he pulled Train's shirt off, then his own, his hand caressing the hardened muscle of Train's stomach. He pushed Train down onto the bed, stradling Train's hips with his legs as he placed a soft kiss on the older man's lips. A small smile graced Train's face as Creed pulled away, only further encouraging the younger man.

Leaning down, Creed slowly traced a line down Train's stomach, making the assassin writhe under him. Wondering what would happen, Creed lowered his mouth to Train's collarbone, planting kisses against the hot flesh. He quickly grabbed both of Train's hands and forced them above the older man's head. As Creed continued his onslaught of the Black Cat, Train turned his head to the side and bit his lip. His hangover was slowly going away and he was starting the get the feeling that this wasn't a dream.

Giving Train no time to ponder, Creed led a trail of kisses down to the clasp of Train's jeans, stopping just above the zipper. Train squirmed uncomfortably underneath the younger man, trying to get away now that doubt was starting to muddle his thoughts. Feeling his struggles, Creed quickly made a decision. Using his mouth, he undid the front of Train's jeans, releasing Train's cock from its inclosure. Train drew in a deep breath as the cool air hit his exposed member, clenching and unclenching his hands.

Train bit back a gasp as Creed blew softly on the semi-erect member, digging his nails into Creed's hands. Creed paused to look into Train's eyes, the luminous golden color only succeeding in making him hard. Remembering what he'd promised himself earlier, that he would take Train tonight no matter what, he shook his head from side to side, silver-hair flying about like a torrent of rain. He lowered his mouth to the exposed organ and tentively licked at it, making Train choke on a moan.

Feeling a bit more encouraged when Train became slightly hard, Creed leaned down and took the older man into his mouth, ignoring the pain in his hands from Train's continous scratching. Train bit his lip until it bleed, refusing to scream and buck into Creed's mouth. It was taking every part of his will not to give in, but it was starting to cost him. He could feel himself slowly weakening as his body started to follow Creed's motions. _/Dammit... this better be a dream.../ _Train thought before he lost control of his traitorous body.

Creed was surprised when Train slowly started thrusting into his mouth, but was nonetheless happy. He sucked harder, drawing an ellict moan from Train, then proceeded to draw him in and out of his mouth, quickening his pace then slowing it teasingly. Train whimpered as Creed drew away and furtively thrust into Creed's mouth, his body close to coming. Sensing this, Creed quickly took Train into his mouth again, his mind singing as he tasted the forbidden fruit once again. Gasping, Train fought to keep from screaming Creed's name, but just as with his body, his voice was no longer his own.

"Scream for me, Train." Creed moaned, drawing away from Train to look into the older man's eyes, "Scream my name." Train turned his head to the side, shaking his head. He refused to do this, especially now that he was starting to figure out that this wasn't a dream. "N-no..." Creed shrugged at Train's defiance and took the assassin into his mouth again, making Train arch into his mouth. "Ah...!!!" Train bit his already bleeding lip, drawing even more blood from it. Creed ignored him and swirled his tongue about Train's cock, only making Train even more hard and that much more close to coming. Train felt a scream rise in his throat and let it loose, unable to control himself anymore. "CREED!!!!!" He came into Creed's mouth with a loud moan then collapsed, exhausted.

Creed drew away from Train, licking the remaining cum off of his lips. He smirked down at the panting Train, noting the blood on Train's lips. Drawing himself up, he leaned over Train and licked at the blood, ignoring the hiss of pain from Train. He continued to lap at the flowing blood, his eyes crazed with lust. His pants were so tight and his member was crying inside his jeans, begging for release. Creed wrapped his arms around Train and brought the dazed assassin to his chest. Train looked at him through lidded eyes, wondering what sick scheme Creed had for him next.

In answer to his unspoken question, Creed drew Train onto his lap, but not before undoing the front of his own jeans. His cock spilled out of its enclosure, singing at the freedom it had been granted. Creed then slid Train's jeans down past his butt, exposing his tight opening. Creed had never been one for fingering his partner, but since he'd never tried it before... He shrugged and brought two of his fingers to his mouth, wetting them with his saliva. Train slumped against Creed's shoulder, his eyes closing in exhaustion. Creed ignored the man for the most part, still wetting his fingers. With his hard, he deftly gripped Train's ass, making the assassin look up and glare at him. He shrugged again and took his fingers out of his mouth.

Train didn't really know what Creed was about to do, so when Creed pushed a finger up his ass, he was really surprised. He yelped and tried to draw away, but Creed's other hand quickly switched places and wrapped around his waist to keep him in place. Train whimpered as the finger started carving his insides, small drops of blood staining the sheets of his bed. He had never had sex before, so this was a totally new experience for him. He dug his nails deep into Creed's arms, but the younger man didn't seem to notice. He had just entered a second finger into Train's bleeding orifice, only making the older man struggle more.

Ignoring Train's whimpers of protest, Creed made scissoring motions with his fingers, stretching Train so that the older man could accomodate erect cock. Feeling that Train was stretched as far as he could be, Creed withdrew his fingers and instead wrapped them around his own cock. He did this to reposition himself so that his cock was aimed for Train's entrance. Train, seeing Creed's intentions, made to move back, but the hand on his waist prevented him from getting far. He could only watch in growing dread as Creed's hardened member came closer and closer to his already abused opening.

Creed did his best to enter Train gently, but the older man still screamed in pain. He slowly thrust in, trying to adjust himself to make Train more comfortable, and felt Train stiffen. Confused, he thrust in a little harder, hearing a soft moan erupt from Train's throat. Grinning, he thrust even harder, hearing yet another moan. Convinced that he was hitting the right spot, Creed thrust into the older man with more enthusiasm, quickly setting a pace for himself and Train.

Feeling heat building up his groin again, Train moved his hands from Creed's arms to his own weeping cock. Wrapping his hands around it, he jacked off at the same rate as Creed fucking him. Pleasure built up in Train's body, slowly erasing the pain from earlier. He suddenly didn't care whether this was a dream or not. It felt damned good and he was going to enjoy himself, even though he knew he'd probably regret this in the morning.

After making sure that Train was enjoying himself, Creed let himself go and fucked Train without restraint. Their bodies followed the same pattern, neither moving without other. They acted as one unit, their hearts beating the same and their bodies moving at the same pace. Creed leaned into Train, kissing him passionately as his pent-up love was released. Train responded in kind, his hands tightening around his erect member. They broke the kiss a moment later, both breathing hard as they submerged themselves again in each other's mouth. Creed could feel himself going over the edge and started fucking Train even harder. Realizing that they were coming to the ending stages of their love-making, Train also sped up, his hands working his cock like there was no tomorrow. And for all they knew, there wasn't going to be a tomorrow for them where they could meet as lovers. Train knew in his heart that he and Creed would probably never have this chance again. Although... he was still hoping that this **WAS** a dream.

Creed was the first to cum, moaning loudly as he crashed his mouth against Train's. Train followed shortly after, coming into his own hands. But neither cared. Creed didn't draw out of Train, enjoying the older man's heat, and Train didn't take his hand from his cock. They continued to kiss, their arms slowly wrapping around each other as the first rays of dawn peaked over the horizon.

Train opened his eyes and blinked as sunlight burned his retinas. He turned over on his bed with a groan, wrapping his blankets tighter around his body. He closed his eyes again, intending to go asleep, when last night's (morning's?) events entered his thoughts. He threw the covers off of his body, which was dressed only in his customary black jeans and looked around, looking for evidence that last night was only a dream.

He found nothing to disclaim the dream theory about the room. There was no alchohol and Creed wasn't sleeping next to him. He quickly looked down at the bed, but could find no stains indicating what they had supposedly done last night. Sighing with relief, he laid back down, his racing heart slowly returning back to normal. He turned over with a smile to look outside, when a flash of red caught his eye. Sitting back up, he looked over at his window, where a single red rose and a piece of paper were fluttering in the wind. He stood up, his body shaking, and reached for the rose and the note. With trembling fingers, he undid the ribbon tying the two together, letting the rose drop to the floor.

_As my Christmas present to you, Train, I will free you from the witch's curse._

_I know that you will probably hate me for a while, _

_but in the end you will see that what I've done is for the best. _

_I love you, Train, and hope that we will someday be together again._

_Eternally yours, Creed._

_P.S. Last night wasn't a dream, in case you were wondering._

Train crumbled the note and ran over to the other side of the room, grabbing his coat and Hades. Saya was in danger, and Creed would pay, even if they had made love last night, if he hurt her. As he ran out the door, the only words that could be heard from his mouth were, "I can't believe I slept with him. Merry Christmas indeed."

_Fin_

Asura: Hmmmm, I found out something interesting while I was writing this, and it surprised me. I had always assumed that Creed was older than Train, but it seems that I was wrong. Train is actually older than Creed, though only by a couple of months. Train was born in April and Creed was born in December. How funny. Anyway, at this point in time, both Train and Creed are twenty-one, with Creed having only turned that age on Christmas Day. That's even funnier. Oh yeah, Saya's only nineteen right now, but she's not gonna get any older. How sad.

I just realized that I totally fucked up by keeping Saya alive. I'm guessing that she died around July, since they were watching fireworks. My problem is that Train said she died two years ago, so she had to do before he turned twenty-two, which would have been in April. I really think I fucked up, but oh well. I am not going back and changing my story now, cause I like it. Meh. Hey, another thing I realized while looking up Creed and Train's age. Creed's birthday is on December 25, which I didn't plan, so it was quite an accident that I wrote this for his birthday. Hope you're happy Creed. I'm just making this comment so nobody asks me why Train was asking Creed if today was his birthday. Thanks!!!!

Thanks to my reviewers out there!!!!!! I hope to hear some positive criticism from you guys on this Christmas Special!!!!!! DO YOU HEAR ME?!?!?!?! I EXPECT REVIEWS EVEN THOUGH IT'S ONLY ONE CHAPTER LONG!!!!!!!! Who knows? Maybe when the other holidays come around, I'll just add on to this one. Though the title might change then... Hmmmmmm... and the pairings... WHO KNOWS?!


End file.
